Thank you for loving me
by Moon Rabbit28
Summary: owy -_-;;, this is getting old. ok, so first, the format is messed up, so i erase it. the i re-post, and SOME ONE ELSES STORY IS ATTATCHED! jeeze i hope this works. any way, mamo/usagi fic. Mamo-chan's POV. please read and review. i'll love you for EVER


A.N.: Hey every one, it's ME! Yes, yes, I know, JOY right? Ok, any way, I heard this song on the radio, and OFF THE BAT knew it was perfect for a Mamoru POV fic. Please review. Ok? Ok. I mean it, review. Any way, Gomen if you don't like it. if you don't, you should review and tell me. Thank God if you like it. if you do, you should review. HAHAHAHAHA TRAPED YA DIDN'T I!?!?! Uh ^_^;;;...just review, ok? Arigato.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff. wonderful, beautiful, genius Takeuchi Naoko does. So don't sue me! ALL I HAVE IS A STUFFED RABBIT...*sniff* and you CANNOT have Bubbowy. So there. And Bon Jovie owns the song. Not me *sniff again*.   
  
  
I love walking through the park with Usako. Especially on days like this, when there's almost no one else in the park. I hold her hand tighter as it gets colder, and I remember that she gets cold so easily. Some times I wonder how she can stand fighting in the itty-bitty skirt on her fuku. Not that I mind, or anything. But it would be horrible if she got a cold. Even if she is beautiful with a runny nose. I can't help but grin at her the thought of her reaction the first time I went to her house when she was sick. Even with puffy red eyes and a puffy red nose, she was still the most gorgeous creature ever to grace this millennium, and the next. Especially when she threw pillows at me for telling her that. *I'd better get her to my apartment before she gets a chill.*   
"Mamo-chan, it's getting cold, can we go some place warm?" my golden angel Usako asks, trying to keep her natural whining tone out of her voice. Eighteen years old, and she still slips up sometimes. She wants so badly for me to think of her as mature. I just wish she would believe me when I tell her I do. I just wish she would believe me when I tell her anything good about herself.   
I let go of her hand, and wrapped that arm around her slender, pink-clad shoulders in a makeshift attempt to keep her warm until we got to my home. "Of course Usako, anything you want." I tell her, smiling down at her small but beautiful face. She simply smiles up at me and nods in her child-like way. I kiss her forehead, and guide her to the exit of the park.   
"Mamo-chan, do you love me?" she asks as we walk down the sidewalk towards my apartment. It doesn't really surprise me; she has asked me this before and always in a loving tone of voice. I know she just wants to hear 'I love you'. She has such confidence in the love I have for her, but like every one, she likes to hear it. I move my arm from around her shoulders, and place both my hands on her shoulders, and turn her to face me. Looking deep into her amazing blue eyes, I too am reminded of how much I love her, even though I used to find it difficult to tell her so.   
  
It's hard for me to say the things   
I want to say sometimes  
  
"I love you Usako. For now, and for always." I say with a reassuring smile. *Wow* I think to myself. It still amazes me that I am finally able to tell her that I love her whenever I want now. I just wish I could explain to her that I'm able to because of all the love she's given me. *Now you just have to tell her she's the reason you can say it.* I remind myself.  
She smiles, and gives me a hug. Even after all the times I've held back in saying 'I love you Usako', she still loves me. Unconditionally. That's Usako. She's so giving. I pray I can thank her.   
We resume our walk to my warm apartment. I'm happy that it's somewhat a long walk to home. It gave me time to think. Even better, in that time, I got an idea. *Ok Mamoru. Once you're inside, tell her EVERYTHING.* I hope I have the guts.  
  
There's no one here but you and me   
And that broken old street light   
Lock the doors   
We'll leave the world outside   
  
"Would you like some tea Usako?" I ask her when I unlock the door. Might as well warm her up before I say what I have to, right?  
"Sure Mamo-chan," she says, smiling at me as she walks into my warm abode. "But don't forget the sugar!" she calls back to me in her sweet voice as she runs into the living room to snap on the TV.   
*How could I forget?* I ask myself as I enter the kitchen. Last time I forget the sugar, she almost spit it out all over my couch. Just remembering that makes me chuckle softly to myself. As I reach up to my mahogany cabinets to get the silver teapot, I run over my plan in my head. *It's time she knew you can only say you love her because she loved you first. She has to know.* I tell myself over and over so I don't chicken out. *She has to know.* is the only thing that reassures me.   
The whistle of the teapot snaps me out of my thoughts. I pour it into two tan coffee mugs, one saying 'Drink up', and the other saying 'Kiss the person who turned on the coffee machine this morning'. The 'kiss' one was a gag gift from Motoki. He loves giving me things that have nothing to do with my personality. But then again, before Usako and her fellow senshi, he was the only friend I had, so I can't really complain.  
I add sugar to the 'kiss' mug, place both of them on a tray along with some crackers, and walk into my living room. I'm greeted with Usako sitting 8 inches away from the TV, engrossed in a soap opera. *Just like Usako to watch 'As the World Turns' for 5 minuets and not be able to look away.* I think to myself, shaking my head. I sit down the tray, and drop down onto my couch.   
I say her name to get her attention. Lucky me, commercials just came on.  
"Usako, I have something to tell you." I say. *BAKA!* my mind yells at me. *Now she thinks you're going to break her heart again or something!*   
She turns to me, and the somewhat troubled look on her beautiful face confirms my thoughts.  
"Don't worry, Usako, it's nothing bad." I add, hoping to get her to smile for me. And she does. She has such a lovely smile. I'm so lucky.  
She snaps off the TV, and walks back over to my couch, right into my arms, the tea entirely forgotten. It's astounding how she fits perfectly in my embrace.   
Cuddling up to my chest, she whispers to me, "What did you want to tell me Mamo-chan?" without a hint of worry in her voice. She trusts me. She knows if I said it's not bad, it won't be. I love how trusting she is.  
Everything I had planned to say is forgotten when she says that to me. Now, I'm not even speaking, it's my heart. "Usako, you know I love you."  
"Mm-hmh." She agrees softly.   
"But what I don't think you know is that I could never say that to you if you hadn't loved me first. You know I lost my parents at an early age, and after that I was afraid to love. But then I met you, and now..." I pause. I'm losing my nerve.  
"Yes, Mamo-chan?" she asks. Thank God she said something. I might have not go on. But her loving voice prompts me to finish.  
I hold her tighter, and start again. "and now...Usako,"  
All I've got to give to you   
Are these five words tonight  
Thank you for loving me   
  
"...Thank you for loving me Usako,"   
Right after the words leave my lips, I know I did what I had to. She knows I'm thankful for her. She sits up, not really pulling away, but more looking at my face. Studying me. Then she smiles, and parts her lips to say something. But before she can start, I gently press my finger to her soft mouth. "please let me finish Usako. I'm afraid I'll lose my nerve if I don't say this. And it's something you have to know."  
She nods, and lets me know she understands. And I start again.  
  
For being my eyes   
When I couldn't see   
  
"Usako, the first time I saw you at the arcade, I felt something I never had before. I felt love for you the first time I laid eyes on you. But I couldn't tell you. Even after we officially met, and I realized what I felt for you was love, I couldn't tell you. I was too afraid. I wanted to stay in my small world, with my eyes shut, and my heart closed, so I wouldn't get hurt. But all the love you gave me forced me to come out of the world, and open my eyes, and my heart..."  
I can see tears clouding up her stunning blue eyes. But I continue on.  
  
For parting my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
  
"And I'm so happy for that Usako. You were and are a breath of air in my life. I would have suffocated and died if I hadn't met you."  
  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me   
I never knew I had a dream   
Until that dream was you   
  
"After the car crash when I lost my parents, there were gaping holes in my mind. I never told the doctors, but I do remember one thing from my past." This makes her furrow her eyebrows, and look at me questionably. But she stays quiet. "I remember that I have always wanted to fall in love." She nods. "But as I got older, I convinced myself it would never happen; and if it did, I would only be hurt again. I didn't want to risk that, so I forced myself to push it down. Deep in my heart. So deep that I eventually forgot it was even there. But the day I saw you, it came back full-force. And all because of you, Usako."   
The tears are no longer clouding up her cerulean eyes, but slowly streaming down her silky cheeks in currents. I hope they're joyful tears. But I can't worry about that now. I have to finish.  
  
When I look into your eyes   
The sky's a different blue   
  
"You brighten up my life, my world. Nothing was the same after I met you."  
I pause, thinking of the next thing to say. but before I can, she whispers "Do you mean all that Mamo-chan?"   
  
Cross my heart   
I wear no disguise   
If I tried, you'd make believe that you believed my lies   
  
"Usako, I could never lie to you. You know I mean it," I add "but please let me finish." She nods again.  
  
Thank you for loving me   
For being my eyes   
When I couldn't see   
For parting my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me   
You pick me up when I fall down   
  
"When I'm down and out, you're always there to help me. No one has ever done that for me Usako..."  
  
You ring the bell before they count me out   
If I was drowning you would part the sea   
And risk your own life to rescue me   
  
"all the times when we fought the evil in the world, you never gave up. You would throw your self in the line of fire to save me, even when it meant you would be hurt. Your selflessness is one of the reasons I love you so much Usako..."  
  
Lock the doors   
We'll leave the world outside   
All I've got to give to you   
Are these five words tonight   
Thank you for loving me   
For being my eyes   
When I couldn't see   
You parted my lips   
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
  
"You make me feel alive. I could never have told you how much you mean to me without all the things that make you Usako. Which leads me to say one more time..." I pause, playing off her hating to wait.   
"Go on Mamo-chan, please." She asks. I knew the suspense would get to her.  
I can't help but smile.   
  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
  
"Thank you for loving me Usako." I'm finished. I want to hold her so much. So I pull her close and kiss the tip of her nose. She's now on the verge of bawling her eyes out. But I don't mind. This means I can kiss the tears off her angelic face. And I do.   
"No, Mamo-chan," she says softly, looking up at me. "Thank you for loving me."   
With this, she reaches up, laces her hands around my neck, pulls me down until my lips meet hers. She kisses me with all the passion in her small body, as I do the same. After the longest kiss in our history, we break into small loving pecks all over each others faces.  
"Thank you," we whisper in unison between one of the kisses. "for loving me."  



End file.
